1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating apparatus of a computer system, and more particularly to a heat dissipating apparatus of a first heat generating component (such as an interface card and a display card, etc) in a computer system without interfering a second heat generating component (such as a storage device, a hard disk drive and an optical disk drive, etc) in the computer system capable of driving external cold air directly into the computer system and blown at the first heat generating component to improve the heat dissipating effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers become increasingly popular and computer users have high demands on the functions of a computer, and thus computer manufacturers keep on introducing various image processing software programs with complicated functions, and the demands for the operating speed of the computer and the accessing speed of the memory become higher. However, computer manufacturers are facing with a problem of requiring complicated interface cards, display cards or other electronic components (such as a hard disk) to go with the high-speed performance, in addition to the increasingly high speed of the microprocessor of the computer system, and thus the quantity of heat produced by the interface cards, display cards, the hard disks or other components become larger. Therefore, the subject of finding a way to effectively dissipate the heat demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions.
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art heat dissipating apparatus has a casing and a fan installed at the rear end of the casing and disposed together with a power supply, such that when the heat is dissipated, the fan drives external cold air to carry out the heat produced by heat sources in the casing. Since the fan is installed at the rear/front end of the casing, and the front/rear end of the casing has air inlets, and the front/rear ends of the casing have various different heat generating components such as interface cards, display cards and hard disks, therefore the cold air entering from the front end or the rear end will pass through the heat generating components such as the hard disks, interface cards and display cards, etc and carry the heat away by the fan. For instance, a general computer system usually installs the hard disk at the front end of the casing, so that when the external cold air enters into the casing, the temperature of the air passing through the hard disk will rise. The hot air passing through the heat generating components such as the display cards and interface cards cannot effectively lower the temperature of the display cards or other heat dissipating components, and thus the prior art heat dissipating apparatus still require further improvements.